


Normal Is the New Special

by Wolfgang von Cemetery (enemy_xands)



Series: The Feelsverse [2]
Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Dogs, Established Relationship, Light Angst, M/M, Maybe Magic Maybe Mundane, Sequel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-10
Updated: 2016-03-10
Packaged: 2018-05-25 19:26:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6207493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/enemy_xands/pseuds/Wolfgang%20von%20Cemetery
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Seth angsts over his Lack of Ability to Do Anything Special.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Normal Is the New Special

**Author's Note:**

> Small sequel to [Rowens Feels - The Musical](http://archiveofourown.org/works/5347469/chapters/12348206), could be considered a stand alone too but really the main conflict comes directly from that fic lol. One of the running gags in that fic was whether Seth truly "does" anything or not and I used it as an excuse for mild hurt/comfort and fuck off we need more Rollins/Owens domestic fic. 
> 
> The Latin is from Google Translate don't judge me

If Kevin wanted to argue that strapping a dog into a baby bjorn was illogical, Seth was going to point out that he still rolled his daughter around in a stroller even though she could take, what, five steps by herself?

"'That's how babies work'," Seth sneered, mocking Kevin's voice poorly. He finished strapping Kevin The Dog to his chest. "I fuckin' hate kids."

Well, everyone's kids except Kevin's. Seth really liked Kevin's kids. They were gentle with his puppy--grown dog, but forever his baby--and didn't leave his kitchen a wreck after lunch. 

But he and Kevin were going solo on their usual bi-weekly walk, also known as time Kevin didn't feel like staying at the gym watching Seth recuperate and fuss at everyone. Solo except for the dog, who ruff'd quietly against daddy's chest.

"Hurry up," Kevin finally groaned from the living room. "It's going to rain soon."

"Nuh-uh," Seth argued for the sake of arguing; it was totally going to rain soon. 

He finally finished lacing up his shoes in the kitchen, then crossed to the living room and threw the patio doors open. "Let's blow this popsicle stand," he muttered, and grabbed a nearby tooth pick to stick in his mouth.

"What a mark," Kevin said under his breath. He joined Seth outside and they started their short jaunt down the neighborhood.

Seth lived in a pretty low-key area, in that people left him alone for the most part. The odd child asked for an autograph before being pulled away by the ones that knew better. That same respect now extended to Kevin, quite possibly even more so judging by the amount of people that closed their blinds when the two of them walked past.

"This is great. Nature is so awesome. Look, a puppy friend for doggie." 

"That's...that's a great dane," Seth said nervously. He didn't recall any big dogs down this way. A stray perhaps? No, it had a tag. Why was it just walking freely? 

"I don't like the way he's jogging over here," Seth said, already walking backwards. Kevin The Dog attempted his fiercest bark but it wasn't enough to deter the overly exuberant canine running their way.

Kevin moved between Seth and the dog. "Hang on." He thrust his palm forward. " _Statim subsisto currit, canis!_ "

A yellow light and arcane symbols glowed around his palm and the space around them wavered. The dog collided with the invisible shield, but rather than coming to harm he stopped and sat politely on the concrete. He barked cheerfully. Kevin went over to him and leaned down to whisper in his ear.

"He said he lost his mommy--Seth?" Kevin looked up to see Seth staring at him in dismay and horror. "Seth babe?"

"Y-you...you have powers too!"

"I..." Kevin sighed. scratched the dog's ear. "Maybe."

"You're a beast tamer!"

"I am a beast master. How do you think I got you?"

Seth laughed sharply. "That's not funny! When were you going to tell me?" 

"It literally never comes up in conversation. Come on, let's get this doggie back home, 'kay?" 

Kevin grabbed the dog by this collar and let him lead the way. A few streets up, they finally came across the dog's panicked owner. She saw them and sprinted full on towards them.

"Jake! Oh, my baby! Thank you so much!" She hugged the dog, who by now was barking and jumping. "Wow, is that a baby bjorn...?"

Seth scoffed and adjusted Kevin the Dog on his chest. "Can we go now?" 

"Don't mind him, baby just needs a nap." Kevin winked at the dog owner. "Come on, Seth."

The walk home was mopey, complete with Seth scooting his feet noisily against the concrete. Kevin sighed repeatedly until they reached the back door. 

Seth flung himself in first, onto the couch, with the yorkie still attached to his chest. Kevin sat across from him, hands dangling between his legs.

"Does...does Kevin say bad things about me?" Seth whined.

"I don't want to talk to Kevin, I want to talk to Seth right now."

"No! Why am I the only one here without powers? You talk to animals, Xavier has a haunted trombone, Tyler has a fuckin' Burster Sword. What the hell? I took my vitamins and said my prayers and I still suck!" 

"You do not suck, babe," Kevin said evenly. "Not having any, uh, doohickeys doesn't mean anything! Uh, Kofi doesn't do anything and he's okay with that."

"Yeah, but Kofi and E have Xavier."

"Aren't they...like, aren't they your dudes?" Kevin paused. "Oh. They're my friends now, too, huh."

"But I want to be able to stand on my own, independently! I want my own shit! What is my role here?" Seth sat up, causing Kevin to yelp. "What do I _do_? Am I just that dude that fills up space in the background? Who am I, Kevin!"

Kevin didn't really understand why Seth was having a crisis, all he knew was that he needed to make it better. He carefully unstrapped the dog from Seth's heaving chest so the little critter could go take a nap peacefully. Then, he wrapped his arms around Seth and rested his cheek in his hair.

"You know what, Seth? You're a dick to your friends and children alike but they still love you. You get backflippy when you're drunk. I've had to save you from jail time more than Vince's money can keep up. You're an amazing wrestler and even better boyfriend, and I love you, and goddamnit sometimes that just has to be _enough_."

Seth sniffled in Kevin's embrace. "Do you love me?"

"Yesss. You are...special. In that way. Get it?"

Seth nodded then pulled away. "I don't need special powers."

"You sure don't. Just keep level grinding your heel levels. And no, Kevin doesn't say bad things about you. Or anyone. He just talks about sleeping when he's awake and eating when he's sleeping."

"That's...about right. Come on, I'll go make dinner."

Seth fairly skipped into the kitchen with a new lightness about him. Kevin followed him, catching Kevin the Dog's sleepy gaze on his way up.

 _Good save_ , the dog said.

Kevin gave a thumbs up and patted himself on the back. "My other skill set is sweet talking. Max charm."


End file.
